


Jathena PWP

by AndOrZebra



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Jathena - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, and plenty more tags to come im sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndOrZebra/pseuds/AndOrZebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because if I wanna write Jathena filth, I'm gonna fucking write Jathena filth.</p><p>There will be SPECIFIC content warnings BEFORE each chapter. So please for the bloody love of vaults don't go reading anything you know you won't like/can't deal with etc. Okay? Golden, now that's sorted, I'd like to introduce you to Jathena PWP - for all your thirsty needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not so dry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> "I'm as dry as a...well, I'm pretty dry."
> 
> Content warnings:  
> \- lesbian sex  
> \- vaginal fingering  
> \- biting

“Shit.”

Athena swallowed the word as it poured from Janey’s mouth, breathless and wanting, and she used her hips to nudge the junker backwards across the DAHL facility map-room. She took pleasure in working her teeth over Janey’s thin lips; they were chapped and ensnaring as they gave way to her, drinking her in, and she felt Janey hurriedly catching up to her steps, merely trying to stay afloat against the rush of her lips. At the half-way point, Janey gasped for air, and Athena only gave her a second of reprieve before pulling her back under, tongue running along her lips and into her mouth. 

Pages fluttered to the floor as Janey stumbled against the observation desk, knocking the printer and spilling what was left of their motivational posters from its tray. Athena paid them no mind as she trampled over their faded and disjointed images. She focused instead on pressing forward till Janey’s back thudded into the lockers stacked in the corner of the room. Janey moaned into her mouth, and Athena couldn’t tell if it was from pain or pleasure. She didn’t care. All that mattered was that Janey had finally caught up to the kiss, and was giving as roughly and desperately as Athena gave.

An orange glow lit their sides as lava plumed outside the window. Athena growled in satisfaction at the feel of having Janey pinned beneath her and, as Janey's hands began digging into her back and groping lower, she rushed to mould herself against Janey’s form, replacing the orange light with the weight and muscle of her own body; chest pressing roughly against Janey’s uneven one, hands spanning over Janey’s stomach, then harshly around her ribs, and leg slipping between Janey’s to rub against the hot need she knew to be growing there. 

Janey’s ragged moan forced her lips away. “Hell, ’Thena…” 

Athena dipped her head into Janey’s neck and took up a rocking motion with her hip, finding a rhythm that caused Janey’s fingers to claw against her back and her pulse to jump beneath Athena’s lips. Athena kissed down Janey’s jugular, drawing the taste of sweat and oil and arousal into her mouth, letting it settle on her tongue as a sample of what was to come, and moved on to explore the ridges of Janey’s scarred skin with her lips. Blood flushed under her tongue and Athena worked to draw it to the surface, knowing that it would flare purple and red, just one bite away from spilling into her mouth. 

Athena groaned at the thought and quickly began to undo the front of Janey’s tool belt. She followed the dip of her collarbones with her lips, around to the other side of her slender neck, and her own core throbbed when she felt Janey’s fingers thread into her hair. They tightened with a gratifying pinch against her scalp while she worked the button of Janey’s fly, and she followed the directions that Janey’s moans gave her as she nipped and mouthed up her long neck, finding the smooth spot beneath her ear. Metal finally gave way under Athena’s fingers, and gravity helped her once the button was free; the weight of Janey’s belt peeled the front of her cargo pants open and framed a wide triangle of her boxer-briefs, presenting them like an offering to Athena’s carnality. 

With one last flick of her tongue, Athena withdrew from Janey’s neck and returned to her lips. Her fingers ran lightly along the inside of Janey’s briefs, breath ghosting over her lips; waiting. 

Janey bucked her hips forward into Athena’s hand, whining the way she often did while being tongued and stroked to a gentle climax of pleasure in the mornings before Athena left for a job. 

Janey’s lips lifted to Athena’s, and Athena could feel the want in them. 

And that was all she needed. 

Her hand dove downward as her lips glided against Janey’s, not as focused as before, but hungry as ever. She ran her fingers over the soft downy skin of Janey’s lower stomach, skimmed through the patch of trimmed curls that covered her there, and finally slid into her slick and waiting folds. Both women groaned. Their lips fell away from each other as Athena dipped further down, gathering up the wetness she found and circling Janey’s entrance in a tease before withdrawing to the swollen flesh around her clit. She lightly traced over a fold she knew to be particularly sensitive, and she smiled into Janey’s neck when she felt a throb against her hand. 

Janey huffed into her hair, but it turned into another whine as Athena took up a rhythm over the same spot, sliding back and forth easily, and pressing harder on the downstroke when she noticed the hitch it caused in Janey’s breath. 

Janey tilted her head back; Athena heard it hit the locker door. “Stop tea- ah!” Janey gasped when Athena circled over the hard ridge of her clit. “Stop teasin’ me, ‘Thena.” 

Athena hummed like she was contemplating the request, and began a faster pace with her hand, enjoying the quiver of Janey’s legs as she struggled to remain standing. She slipped her free arm around Janey’s lower back, supporting her with her forearm. “I don’t know, Springs,” she spoke by Janey’s ear, her breath gravely with her own arousal. “You seem to be enjoying this.” 

“’Thena.” The name was a plead on Janey’s lips, and Athena knew she was close. 

But Athena wasn’t ready. She was hungry for more and, in a counter to her earlier desperation, she wanted this to last; she wanted to labour over Janey till her sighs and moans and the slick sound of her being taken were embedded deep in her memory, till they drowned out so many other things she wished gone. 

Athena slowed the movement of her hand and began kissing back into Janey’s neck as she switched to a hard, indulgent pace with the heel of her palm, drawing two fingers up from Janey’s entrance, through her folds and back again in a repeating motion. Athena became lost in the smooth, pulsing wetness under her fingers, groaning when Janey’s hips found a rhythm that matched her hand, and closing her lips over the band of muscle that connected Janey’s neck and shoulder when she felt more wetness rush to coat her palm. She relished in the thrill of having this woman slowly come undone beneath her. 

“’Thena-c’mon…just fuh-fuck me.” 

Then, as Athena felt Janey shudder and weakly grip onto her armoured shoulders for support, she finally sank her teeth into the cord of muscle under her lips and slid into Janey in one smooth movement. Janey gave a breathless groan. The sound wrapped itself around Athena’s mind, just as fluttering silk wrapped itself around her fingers. But as she pressed forward into that pulsing, welcoming heat, Athena realised she’d waited too long. 

The muscles around her throbbed in heavy, threatening pulses. She bit down harder into Janey's shoulder and quickly curled her fingers forward, desperate to feel and press into the blissful texture of Janey’s front wall before it all ended. Athena drove her thrusts hard and fast, fingers curling in time with the swipe of her thumb over Janey’s clit, working to try and catch up to Janey’s fluttering walls. 

She felt Janey tensing against her, around her, and she listened as the junker’s breaths grew more and more shallow. Athena pulled back from Janey’s shoulder, brushing her lips over the marks her teeth had left, and commanded into the bruised skin, “Breathe, Janey.” 

Janey gave one, trembling gasp, arching into Athena’s hand, “Shit, I’m gonna–” 

Athena curled her fingers one more time as she felt it, the tug of soft silk around her, and she braced herself as Janey came with a long, drawn-out moan of her name. Athena held Janey up as her inner walls clamped down around her fingers, spilling wetness into her palm in great, heaving pulses. The waves that rolled through Janey and into Athena’s hand took a long time to lull, and Athena continued to thrust throughout, helping to draw Janey’s pleasure out for as long as she could before the exhausted muscles could give her no more, and Janey nudged at her shoulders in oversensitivity. 

Athena carefully set Janey back down as she slipped out of her, dragging her fingers up through Janey’s folds, avoiding her clit out of sympathy and withdrawing from her briefs. Janey looked down at her, cheeks flushed with a glow of contentment, her eyes at ease, and Athena lent into the hand Janey cupped over her cheek. Her palm was large and warm against Athena’s skin. 

“Hun…” Janey began and trailed off when Athena brought her glistening fingers up to her mouth and sucked them clean. Athena watched Janey’s pupils dilate. 

“Mm, you’re always so sweet, Janey,” Athena sighed, lips drawing up into a salacious smirk. She had barely gotten the words out before she was pulled by Janey’s hand into a soft, enveloping kiss. 

“Only for you, my dear lady,” Janey breathed against her lips. 

Athena drew their lips together again as she did up the front of Janey’s pants, clipping her tool belt back into place. She glanced down to admire her handiwork. “Well, I’d say you’re not so ‘dry’ now, are you?” she commented, cupping Janey gently through her pants. 

“What?- Ohh.” Janey’s eyes widened, and Athena watched as she somehow grew flustered, even after what they’d just done. A blush raced up her neck as she cleared her throat. “Oh...y-yeah I’ll say. Thanks for the, um, hand with that one, hun.” 

Athena laughed, stepped back and wiped her palm clean in broad strokes across her pants for Janey to see. “Anytime, Springs. Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so like the AU fic, I'm taking prompts for this. You can either comment suggestions here or submit them over on my tumblr (which you can do anonymously if you like): andorzebra.tumblr  
> And of course, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment, they mean the world to me, aaaand they also motivate me to write more chaps haha.


	2. More and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sinning continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "Finger riding with a little size kink."
> 
> Content warnings:  
> \- lesbian sex  
> \- finger riding  
> \- vaginal fingering  
> \- size kink

Janey slid her hand down Athena’s back, pressing over thick muscle and working her fingers into the hard knots that never quite surrendered to the massages she gave. Bringing her hand back up, she relished in the comforting weight of having Athena slumped against her front and she relaxed into the warm embrace her hips found themselves in between Athena’s thighs. She hummed quietly with each slow kiss that she felt Athena brush along her shoulder. 

At the meeting point of their bodies, Janey gently flexed the fingers of her other hand and stroked through the wet and swollen remains of Athena’s last climax; not asking her for more, but simply indulging in the pleasure she had caused not ten minutes ago. 

The night was warm and still in their little house in hollow point, and Janey almost wished they’d removed more clothes before working up such an aroused sweat. Then again, there was something she’d always bloody loved about Athena being so desperate that she was happy to be taken with shirt and scarf still wrapped around her taut, heaving body. 

Janey held her breath as Athena shifted over her, probably trying to get more comfortable against the couch, and she closed her eyes when she felt Athena’s entrance slip back over her fingers. Athena repeated the motion slowly, and it took Janey a moment to understand why. With a wry smile, she glanced down and watched the tilt of Athena’s hips as Athena continued to search out her fingers. 

“Again,” Athena asked against Janey’s neck, lips moving over her sensitive scars.

Without thinking, Janey easily slid back into the welcoming heat between Athena’s thighs, and she sighed blissfully when Athena swiftly took her to the knuckle. Janey lingered there for a moment, trying to absorb all she could from the impressions her fingers were giving her: silk and warmth and tender, powerful muscle and– 

“Again, Janey,” Athena’s demand – plead, was accompanied by scraping teeth and another roll of her hips over Janey’s fingers. 

The words spurred Janey into action, and she strained to press further into Athena, curling her fingers forward and down. She spanned her free hand round Athena’s hip to lift her and guide her into a rhythm. But just as their motions fell in time, Athena withdrew from Janey’s neck and gripped her shoulders instead, tilting her head back and working herself over Janey’s hand. 

Janey let her take control and concentrated on the hook of her fingers, making sure they dragged over Athena’s front wall with each thrust. In the dim light, she watched the pale river of Athena’s neck as the pace was set; torturously slow off of her hand, letting air brush around her fingers, and then sudden and hard – so bloody hard, back down. The sheer weight Athena put behind each grind of her hips had Janey grunting with the effort of keeping her wrist straight. The next moment Athena lifted her waist, Janey adjusted herself so she could brace her elbow against the back of the couch and meet the demand of Athena’s hips. 

The pace never changed as Athena fucked herself on Janey’s fingers for what seemed like an eternity. Janey became entranced by the moving arrangement of Athena’s body; the sway of her hair as it curtained around her cheeks when her head drooped forward; the mantra of grunts and groans that curled in her throat and found their way into Janey’s ears like some kinda sensual prayer; the clenching tempo of her inner walls, their beat travelling up Janey’s arm and down into her own core, where they synced and called Janey’s hips to lift in renewed need. 

Athena moaned at the motion, and Janey listened to her. She bucked her hips again, using her pelvis to put force behind the thrust of her hand and draw out another moan from Athena’s lips. 

“More,” Athena breathed as she tilted her head back again and dug her nails into Janey’s shoulders.

Janey pushed aside the burning of her muscles and flattened her fingers to press them harder into the swollen ridges of Athena’s front wall. She saw the pinch in Athena’s eyebrows, felt the falter in her hips, and felt the throb against her palm. But clearly it wasn’t enough because rather than fall over the edge, Athena rose back up again. 

“More,” Athena said again as she lifted herself, voice hard and breathless. 

Janey didn’t understand. She stretched and curled her fingers further, trying to hit the spot she knew would– 

“Janey…” Athena looked down at Janey then, her mouth hung open a little, eyes hazy with sex and need. Janey swallowed, unable to look away. Athena’s gaze flicked down and Janey followed it to where her hand was buried between Athena’s legs. Wet trails glistened along Athena's inner things and over Janey's wrist. Athena looked back up at her, and Janey felt a strong clench around her fingers as Athena squeezed her. 

“Another,” Athena begged in a strained voice. “Please, Janey, just…” 

She didn’t have to say any more. 

Because Janey knew then what she needed. And for once she didn’t make a dirty quip or cheeky comment; something about Athena that night was too otherworldly for such words; she was celestial and breathtaking in Janey’s hand, and Janey’s throat trembled before the sight of her. 

“O-okay,” Janey dared to whisper. She gave a short nod.

Athena began to move and Janey watched her chest cave as she breathed out. Athena's full lips tilted for Janey in a hint of a smile and her breasts swelled as she refilled her lungs. Janey couldn't look away. Athena’s thighs tensed around hers once again, and on the next lift of Athena's hips, Janey quietly curved her hand and drew a third finger beside her two already-slickened ones. Athena sank down onto them, and the deep moan she gave as she stretched dug into Janey’s soul, and it begged her to _move_.

Janey jerked inside of Athena’s slick heat, and when she felt no resistance, she lent forward slightly, latched her lips onto Athena’s neck, and began driving into her. The softness of Athena’s throat was laced with sweat and arousal and gunpowder, and Janey’s tongue was desperate to follow its trail down to the heaving valley of Athena’s chest, but a worn, atlas-issued shirt stopped her and so she settled for kissing into the crook of Athena’s neck as she thrust. 

Athena groaned by her ear with a relieved-sounding, “Fuuck,” and rocked to match her thrusts almost instantly. Athena’s walls easily took the spread of her fingers and Janey relished in curling into Athena’s ridged, sweet spot with the extra force that three fingers gave her, and she felt herself throb with every sound of wet-slick that came with the fall of Athena’s hips down onto her. 

Janey felt Athena’s hands slip and claw down her back, and she felt the shaky tension in Athena’s thighs as they worked to ride her fingers in a fast rhythm. She began to feel the heavy clenches of Athena’s walls, so strong that they squeezed her fingers together on every thrust, which could only mean one thing. Janey smiled into Athena's neck and lifted her thumb to circle harshly over Athena’s clit. 

“God, Janey,” Athena hissed, voice close to breaking. She moaned. “You’re so- thick…I’m, I can’t-” 

Janey removed herself from Athena’s neck to scrape her teeth over Athena’s ear. She drove into her one last time. “Come for me, darl,” Janey whispered, curling her fingers just as Athena’s walls heaved and wetness surged into her palm. 

Athena came in a wracking shudder over Janey’s hand, silent and stiff for the first forceful clenches but then releasing a gasping, “Ah! Fuck, Janey…” and jogging her hips roughly into Janey’s lap. 

Janey took the hint and quickly began stroking down Athena’s soaking walls in time with the waves of her orgasm, and after a few more hard clenches, Athena’s body lost its tension. Athena slumped forward against her to ride out the rest, digging her forehead into Janey’s collarbone and rolling her hips in a mindless rhythm till Janey felt her climax dissolve into flutters, and finally to a gentle throb.

Janey slowly slipped out from the comfort of Athena’s heat, and she heard Athena murmur a complaint at the loss. But Janey’s hand was cramping and drenched, and so, with a lingering stroke through Athena’s folds, she withdrew and spanned her palm over Athena’s thigh in relief. 

Athena’s chest expanded against hers, her heartbeat throbbing into Janey’s breast as Janey gently manoeuvred them so they were lying lengthwise on the couch. She lifted Athena’s leg over her hip, slipped an arm under her ribs and cradled her against the cushions. She felt Athena’s fingers on her cheek as she was drawn into a lazy, tongue-filled kiss. Athena’s lips rolled against hers, swollen and generous, and Janey felt the love in them as she took Athena's bottom lip between her teeth, making Athena sigh into her mouth. 

Athena’s hand left her cheek as the kiss continued, and Janey felt it slowly wander down her body till eventually it settled between her legs. She moaned around Athena’s tongue when Athena stroked her through her pants, fingers moving up to undo her zipper and slip past it to tease over her boxers. Janey groaned when Athena worked past the briefs and stroked into her curls for the first time that night.

“Again?” Athena asked against her lips with a grin, her eyes dark and blue as they flicked up to Janey’s. 

“Shit yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking prompts for this, so hit me up dirty as you like. You can either comment suggestions here or submit them over on my tumblr (which you can do anonymously): andorzebra.tumblr  
> And of course, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment because it's always lovely to hear that you're enjoying the filth ;)


	3. New Stock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newsflash:  
> FEMSLASH FEBRUARY BRINGS EVEN MORE FILTH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: via xiphoa  
> "Janey surprising Athena with a strap-on and furniture sex"
> 
> Content warnings:  
> \- lesbian sex  
> \- vaginal fingering  
> \- strap-ons  
> \- female ejaculation  
> \- begging  
> \- furniture sex

_“Oh, and don’t take too long, hun. Got somethin’ waiting for you at home.”_  

The echomessage replayed itself in Athena’s mind as she turned down her and Janey’s street – well, ‘alleyway’ would be a more accurate description of Hollow Point’s narrow, grimy pathways. Athena thought back through her boring day of deliveries and recalled how frisky Janey had been that morning before work; the long stares she had given during breakfast and the quick flick-away of her eyes when Athena caught her gaze, the jump of her tongue against Athena’s lips when they kissed goodbye, and the tense squeeze of her hand around Athena’s arm when Athena walked out the door. 

Paring that with the cheeky husk of Janey’s tone in her echomessage, Athena had an inkling about what might be waiting for her at home, and the thought of it quickened her pace and made warmth and excitement swirl in her stomach. She looked forward to these nightly thrills with Janey as much as she used to look forward to the heat battle. Adrenalin rushed from her heart and clawed its way through her body. With a few more hurried steps, she reached their little house with its tin roof and oddly angled walls; aspects that she’d grown to love by their association to Janey and their new life together. Athena smiled to herself and approached the thick, steel front door. It was red and rusted, with paint flaking in a similar pattern to that of her own armour. She gripped the handle and fished her key out from inside her chest-plate, slipping it into the lock. 

The door swung away from her and Athena entered the dim apartment. She let the door close slowly, and she felt her way along the doorframe as her eyes adjusted. Her fingers found the light switch, but before she had the chance to flick the lights, two hands wrapped themselves over her hips and pulled her backwards into a warm embrace. 

“Mm, ‘bout time you got home,” Janey purred into Athena’s ear. 

Athena had known Janey was there the second she opened the door, but she found it was sometimes… rewarding to let Janey have the upper hand. She hummed as her scarf was pulled to the side and Janey kissed her neck, long fingers digging into her hips and fanning down over the muscle of her thighs. Athena closed her eyes as Janey began to leisurely remove her armour from behind, all while continuing her ministrations; she sucked and nipped into Athena’s neck as she removed her shoulder guard, slid a hand up Athena’s hard stomach as she pried away her chest piece, teased one hand along Athena’s inner thigh as she unlocked the chunky armour around her upper-leg, and tugged Athena’s shirt up to kiss the dimples of her lower back as she knelt and removed her shin guards.

Athena’s pulse was fluttering by the time Janey finally made it to her boots, and a heavy throb between her legs was quickly turning her flustered anticipation into impatient desire. She stepped out of her boots and kicked them away as soon as Janey had finished, and she was surprised when she felt Janey’s lips return to the back of her neck. She groaned and tried to spur Janey on. 

“I was under the impression that–” Janey’s teeth scraped over Athena’s spine, and she felt her voice break. She gasped when Janey bit into the sensitive skin. “–th-that you had something for me, Springs,” she managed to finish. 

Though broken, her words seemed to do the trick because one of Janey’s hands quickly found her ribs, teasing just below her breast, and the other began working on the button of her pants.

“Too right I do.” 

Athena heard the smile in Janey’s voice as it curled warmly over her ear, and she moaned when Janey combined it with a roll of her hips, letting her feel a momentary hardness against her ass. Her eyes widened. She twisted around in Janey’s arms.

“You’re wearing it?” She asked, not even caring about the desperation in her tone. She watched her fiancé smile in the low light, the pink streak in her blonde hair drooping over her headband, and she felt the answer to her question when Janey drew their hips together again and pulled her into a kiss. 

“New stock,” Janey spoke against her lips. 

“Fuck,” Athena moaned into Janey’s mouth, her tongue sliding in after the word and running along Janey’s. She hurriedly began to undo Janey’s pants as fast as Janey was undoing hers. But just as she popped the heavy-duty button, Janey’s hands wrapped around her wrists. 

“Not so fast, darl.” Janey’s voice was soft but commanding over Athena’s lips. “Something else that needs doin’ first.” 

And suddenly, Athena was turned and nudged forward till she was facing the back of the couch behind them. 

She stood, her thighs bumping the couch’s wooden frame through the thin, grey upholstery as Janey pressed against her back. Janey’s fingers dipped past her fly to trace over her boxer-briefs, and Athena moaned as they teased over the material. Janey’s touch was light and sparking, and it caused Athena’s abdominals to twitch and ripple in response, and before long she could feel Janey’s strokes take on a slick quality as the material beneath them grew more and more damp with her arousal. 

Just as Athena was about to demand that Janey hurry up, Janey withdrew with a final tease over her covered curls, and Athena found her pants swiftly tugged down to her ankles. Cool air smoothed between her thighs, just as hot breath ghosted her neck.

“Bend over,” Janey ordered. 

The words sent a shiver down Athena’s spine and she quickly complied, leaning her forearms across the back of the couch and moaning softly at the thought of what Janey was about to do. She tried to keep the noise confined to the back of her throat in an attempt to preserve her dignity, or at least maintain it for little longer; it tended to crumble fairly easily under Janey’s brazen touch.

Janey’s hands appeared back on her hips and Athena found her feet being nudged further apart. She quickly spread her legs in an attempt to hurry things up. Janey laughed behind her.

“Eager tonight aren’t we?” Janey’s weight rolled over her back, breast pressing against Athena’s right shoulder and hips rocking forward in a grind. Athena bit another moan into her fist, and her head drooped forward as the hardness in Janey’s pants teased her with the rough friction that her fingers had refused to give. Athena felt thin lips on her neck as Janey mouthed kisses into her skin in time with each roll of her hips. “Mm, and tryna keep quiet. We’ll see how long that lasts, ay?” 

Her fiancé’s weight disappeared, and Athena glanced over her shoulder to see Janey kneeling behind her thighs, fingers hooked into her briefs. Their eyes met. Janey’s were as dark as ever, and Athena could have seen the lust swirling in them even without her enhanced night-vision. Janey held her gaze as she slowly pulled the briefs down, and it was Athena who had to look away as air suddenly grazed over her wetness. She shut her eyes and dug her nails into the back cushions of the couch, getting ready for– 

“Oh, fuck,” Athena groaned as Janey licked up through her folds without warning, one scarred arm wrapping around her thigh. Athena let out a long breath as she recovered from the surprise. “God… Janey.” 

Janey’s mouth was fiercely hot and soft and hard against her, and Athena could only grip the cushions as Janey’s tongue immediately delved past her entrance to caress her walls with its deftness. Meanwhile, long fingers journeyed up through her folds to circle her clit before wandering back down again – teasing every inch of her. Athena rocked back against Janey’s mouth in an involuntary show of need, but Janey's arm tightened and held her firmly in place as she was fucked with that incredible tongue. 

With the pace set, Athena felt herself building faster than she was ready for. Her thighs quivered, and she gasped when Janey gave a hard swipe over her clit in time with a flick of her tongue against her walls, causing a spike of pleasure to shoot through her body. Janey followed the direction of her cry and repeated the action, her skilled tongue and fingers changing to whichever rhythm drew the most moans from Athena’s lips. 

Athena’s sock-covered toes curled against the floorboards, and she felt tension coiling in her lower stomach; it’s tingling throb causing her walls to flutter against Janey’s tongue and her breaths to shorten in her chest. And she knew Janey had sensed the change when she felt a loud, satisfied hum against her slick folds. 

That reaction alone pushed her perilously close to the edge. 

“Janey… I’m–” Athena tried to warn Janey before it was too late, but it only seemed to encourage her. Athena felt Janey shift her stance, and she bucked her hips when the two fingers that had been dragging through her folds suddenly slipped past her entrance, replacing Janey’s tongue and curling against her front wall. 

“Fuck,” she moaned, letting the sound turn into a high-pitched whine when Janey’s mouth latched onto her clit, lips sealing it in warmth and tongue swirling under the sensitive hood. 

And it was enough to send her over the edge.

She groaned from deep within her chest and came in quick, fluttering pulses, which matched the amount time Janey had taken to build her up; they were fast and short, and left Athena hot and unsatisfied, and despite the continuing thrust of Janey’s fingers inside her, they were gone far too soon. 

Athena dropped her face onto her forearms and let her spine dip as Janey slipped out of her, her last few aftershocks clenching around emptiness. She concentrated on getting her breathing under control as she heard Janey shuffle behind her and stand up. After a second, warm, slick palms slid over her ass, squeezing in gentle appreciation, something Janey always seemed to do when they took this position. Athena would have appreciated the sentiment more if she hadn’t been left so swollen and wanting. But she knew there was more to come by the twitch of Janey’s fingers, and that offered some relief. 

Athena began to push herself off the couch, ready to kiss and drag Janey to the bedroom by the collar of her jacket, but a hand spanned over her lower back and kept her where she was.

“Where’re you headed, Ms Athena?” There was a smile in Janey’s voice, and Athena heard the rustle of her cargo pants. Janey’s palm left her back and there was a familiar dragging noise of straps being tightened. A renewed throb took hold in Athena’s core when she realised what Janey was doing. With nimble movements, Athena flicked her pants and briefs off from around her ankles and took a more solid stance. Janey laughed, “You’re in sucha hurry, we’ve got all night you know.” 

Athena huffed and braced herself as best she could against the too-high couch as Janey leant over her again, her large hands reaching around to cup the flattened mounds of Athena’s breasts through her sports bra and then trailing down her sides to settle on her hips. A warm, uncovered hardness pressed against Athena’s inner thigh, and her breath caught as she felt Janey’s lips brush her ear. “An’ besides, I haven’t made ya scream yet.” 

“Fucking do it then,” Athena growled, pushing her hips backward into Janey’s. She groaned as she felt the new toy slide against her; it was wider and more textured than the last, and she bucked her hips again to get a better feel of the new, smooth ridges as they ran along her folds. Athena rocked herself over the toy, slickening it and trying to catch the head against her entrance, but struggling with the odd angle that the couch gave her hips. She grunted, waiting for Janey to help meet her movements, but she only felt a loose grip on her hips, nothing more. Athena glanced over her shoulder to see Janey studying her body, brown eyes almost black.

Athena raised her eyebrows, catching Janey’s gaze. 

Janey bit her lip and seemed to shake herself, her fingers suddenly clamping around Athena’s hipbones. “Shit. _Shit_ , you’re sexy like this, ‘Thena.” Janey punctuated her statement with a sharp thrust through Athena’s folds, hitting her still-sensitive clit.

“Argh, god, Springs…” Athena grunted and turned back around, bracing her legs and hoping Janey would take the hint at the pace she wanted. Her fiancé’s continual awe at her body was endearing and very sweet, but Athena had never quite understood it, and so she grew tired of it in these situations. 

She didn’t need admiration. 

She needed Janey to be inside of her. 

Thankfully, Janey seemed to have forgotten her wonderment as soon as her legs hit the backs of Athena’s thighs, and Athena grinned, gripping the couch as Janey pulled back. But what she expected never came as Janey slid up through her folds again, and then again; slow and steady. 

“Ugh, come on, Janey,” Athena moaned, getting desperate as her hips betrayed her and took up a roll to meet the passes Janey was making over her slit. 

“’C’mon’, what?” Janey asked in a tone that would have almost been playful if not for the rasp behind it. 

Athena ground her teeth and pushed back again. “Fuck me!” 

Janey continued her grinding, but took up a faster pace instead, hitting Athena’s clit on every pass. Athena thought she heard the sound of a bottle being opened, but she couldn’t be sure as her clit sent hot sparks through her stomach that were so sharp they were almost painful. Janey pulled back once again, but this time she paused for a moment, and Athena’s inner thighs twitched as the dripping trails of her need cooled between her legs. 

“’Fuck you’, what?” Janey asked again, and this time Athena felt a difference as Janey rocked forward; the shaft was slicker against her, covered in lube. She was tempted to complain about Janey’s constant worry over hurting her, but she swallowed the words as the shaft glided smoothly over her clit, making the sensation far more pleasurable. 

Athena’s elbows began to burn where they dug into the material of the couch, and her body took up a tremble of exertion while Janey slid leisurely against her. She suddenly felt so hot and empty, that she nearly whimpered when the toy glided maddeningly close to where she wanted it; the head catching against her entrance in a tease before sliding past it and up to her clit again. Athena bit her lip, finally ready to compromise. “Fuck me… please.” 

“Ay?” Another pass over her entrance. Athena gritted her teeth. 

“Please, Janey!” She snapped. “God, just fuck me already!” The muscles of her shoulders bunched in preparation to turn around and tackle Janey so she could fuck herself on the toy if she damn well had to. 

But the need never came as Janey hummed happily and slipped a hand between their bodies to line up the shaft. Athena felt Janey’s weight return to her back, felt the nip of teeth at her neck, felt the words, “That’s more like it,” drift into her ear, and felt the nudge of Janey’s hips against her ass, and the stretch of the toy’s head as it slowly sank forward. Athena tried to rock back, but Janey’s hand at her hip kept her steady. 

Athena waited and held her tongue as Janey slowly thrust into her, inch by frustrating, pleasurable inch. She felt herself stretch gently to take the girth of the new toy, its bumps running pleasantly along her walls, and her breath came in pants as Janey nipped her neck in time with every inch she gained. Janey’s hips sank toward her in slick, quiet movements, drawing back and then filling her further with each slow thrust, pulling grunts and moans from Athena’s chest till Janey’s scarred, partly clothed hips finally met her ass. 

Athena closed her eyes for a moment as she adjusted; glad to have the aching emptiness between her legs filled at last. She rocked back and huffed in frustration when she realised Janey hadn’t bottomed out. Janey’s lips drew trails of softness just below her ear, and the distraction meant it took her a moment to deduce it was the couch that was the problem. Its height gave her shorter hips an angle that wasn’t right. 

She didn’t get a chance to raise this issue before Janey’s mouth left her with a final nip, and her weight lifted from her back. 

Janey’s hips withdrew, till only the tip of the shaft rested inside Athena, and then pushed forward slow and hard, making Athena groan as the toy’s ridges dragged along her front wall. Janey’s first few thrusts kept the same pace, but Athena soon felt the shake in Janey’s thighs, and she knew it wouldn’t be long before her control broke. 

That being said, it was still taking longer than Athena had patience for, and she decided to give her fiancé a bit of incentive. She’d learnt over the years how much Janey loved verbal feedback, and while ‘actions’ were more in her nature, she knew when to use her words. 

“God, Janey,” she spoke into her forearms, grunting as Janey’s hips snapped against hers. “Argh, hon– you feel so _good_.” Janey’s thrusts changed tempo, growing shorter and faster, and hitting Athena’s front wall repeatedly, making her throb around the toy. But Athena could feel that she was still holding back. “Fuck, Janey,” she moaned loudly. “Fill me, hon, I want– I want all of you.” 

This time, it was Janey that grunted, “Damn right you do,” and Athena felt a hand in her hair and nails claw into her hip as Janey suddenly began pounding into her. She extended her arms as the harsh thrusts forced her forwards over the edge of the couch, her wrists and elbows locking to support her weight above the seat cushions. As soon as she had settled, she felt the hand in her hair join the other at her hips as Janey slammed into her.

“Yes,” Athena moaned, and the sound was lost among the heavy gasps of their breathing and the wet slaps of their fucking. She tilted her hips to try and meet Janey’s thrusts, desperately wanting to take the last inch of the toy inside her. But it remained stubbornly outside even as she stood up on her toes in an attempt to get a better angle. 

She felt Janey’s hand wander to her ass, groping her so tight that she instinctively knew there would be bruises there tomorrow, and the thought of it sent a hot pulse to her core. She heard Janey start to grunt with each thrust; a sure sign that she was getting close, and Athena worried for a moment that she wouldn’t reach her own peak in time. 

The edge of the couch rubbed harshly against her clit every time Janey sank into her, and in an attempt to catch up to her fiancé, Athena focused on the deep, pounding pressure that was building in her lower stomach; on the clench of her walls around the shaft, trying to draw Janey further in; on the pleasure that rolled out every time the head of the toy nearly found that spot inside of her. Athena tilted her hips in another desperate attempt to take the rest of the shaft, but it was useless, and she felt her climax slipping out of reach. 

“Fuck,” she groaned. “The table, Janey.” 

Janey clearly didn’t hear her as she continued to pound against Athena’s ass. 

“Hon,” Athena tried again, the word curling around a moan in her throat. Janey’s fingers slipped around to replace the edge of the couch against her clit, and Athena gasped as a fresh tide of wetness slewed down her legs at the touch. “Springs,” she demanded quickly. “The table. The fucking table!” 

Janey grunted behind her and gave one last thrust, and then Athena was hauled by her waist away from the couch and bent over the dining table that stood to the side of their open-plan lounge. Athena’s elbows banged against the wooden top, taking the brunt of her half-fall, and she found her hips instantly tilted upward by Janey’s hands and the head of the toy fitted back against her. Janey filled her once again with one hard pump of her hips, sinking deep and making Athena groan as the head of the toy finally hit where she needed it. 

“Fuck, yes,” Athena hissed. “Right…there…” She trailed off in a whine as Janey dragged over the spot again and again and again, building her up till she felt a tingling flood through her clenching muscles. It pooled behind her front wall in an unbearable pressure; ready to burst. And as Janey’s fingers appeared over her clit and began to circle in time with her sharp thrusts, she felt– 

“Oh god, Janey, I’m going to–” 

“Do it, hun,” Janey demanded, hitting Athena’s front wall one last time and continuing the rhythm over her clit. 

“Fuck.” Athena gave a deep, shuddering moan as she came around the shaft, wetness tiding out of her in a hot burst, running down her thighs and probably soaking Janey’s pants, but she didn’t care as it brought her sudden, blissful relief. She shook and moaned with the pleasure that the next burst gave her, emptying herself into the hand that was still working her clit till she had nothing left to give. Her arms buckled and she collapsed onto the table. 

Janey gave a few more short thrusts, drawing fluttering clenches from Athena’s walls and sending warm waves of pleasure rolling through her body, before following her over the edge. 

“Ahh-thena, shit,” Janey cried out and bucked her hips sharply into Athena’s as she came. Her erratic thrusts sent sharp aftershocks through Athena’s body, and she found herself throbbing in sympathy with every grunt that fell from Janey’s lips. She groaned as Janey slid deep into her one last time, staying there for a stiff moment before she crumbled over Athena’s back and exhaled across her neck. 

They stayed that way for a minute or so, catching their breath and basking in their mutual climaxes. Athena easily supported Janey’s weight where it rested above and inside of her, and she reached around to find Janey’s hand where it was flopped near her shoulder. She worked her palm under Janey’s and laced their fingers together, drawing the top of Janey’s hand to her lips. “Oh my god, Janey,” she murmured breathlessly. 

Janey stirred and Athena shivered when gentle, sloppy kisses peppered down the back of her neck, stopping at the collar of her shirt. “I know, hun, I know.” Janey’s face tucked into the crook of her neck, breath tickling her ear. “Um, did you…when you came…?” 

“Yes,” Athena answered quickly in embarrassment, a flush racing up her neck. 

She felt Janey turn her head and smile into her skin with a groan. “Mm, shit that’s hot. An’ we haven’t even _tried_ the vibration setting yet.” 

“Vibration setting?” Athena sucked in a breath. 

“Uh-huh,” Janey murmured, pulling out of Athena with a gentle slide and settling the slickened shaft against her inner thigh. 

Athena grinned. 

Letting go of Janey’s hand, and bracing her palms against the table, she eased back, lifting Janey with her into standing. Janey grabbed onto her hips in surprise and Athena turned around in her arms. 

In the brighter lighting that reached them from the kitchen, Athena saw that Janey had lost her headband somewhere along the way, revealing the sharp scars that reached through her eyebrow and spanned across her forehead. She watched the satisfied smile Janey’s lips crafted for her, and she leant up to kiss them slowly. And as her tongue slipped into Janey’s mouth, caressing and then pulling back to suck on her lip, she began undoing the three-strap harness around Janey’s legs. 

Janey moaned against her lips when Athena eased the shorter end of the toy out of her. 

Athena lifted up the dark-pink shaft, the undone harness dangling from it, and roughly stepped forward, urging Janey backwards. Her lips continued to work around Janey’s tongue as her fiancé stumbled to keep up with her. 

“What-what’re–” Janey mumbled in question, but Athena slipped a finger between their lips and pressed it over Janey’s thin ones. 

“Bedroom. Now.” Athena commanded huskily. 

Janey seemed more than happy to comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT GOT SO LONG :')
> 
> I'm still taking NSFW prompts for this, so either comment suggestions here or submit them over on my tumblr (which you can do anonymously): andorzebra.tumblr  
> And as always, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment because they make me smile dumbly at my phone.


End file.
